littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Chef Sagitta 06
is the 6th episode of Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta the 10th anniversary series spin-off of Iron Chef Antares franchise. Synopsis "It's Valentine's Day! Miharu can't wait to make some chocolate-covered strawberry for Hanzo! But, when she saw him surrounded by his fangirls, Miharu become a gloom. However, she meets Mikuni Shiraishi, the sweet and polite chef who takes her to his bakery to teach her how to bake a heart-shaped cake! Too easy, all Miharu want is to make the cake to impressing Hanzo. Meanwhile, Team Cupid makes their appearance and decided to eliminate all student from Amanogawa Institute." Plot Summary Today is a Valentine's Day! So, Miharu decided to make a chocolate-covered strawberries for Hanzo to show her romantic feeling. But, when she comes to see Hanzo surrounded by his fangirls, Miharu become a jealous, dropping a tray of strawberries and run away, crying. Yuichi and Maria asks why she is crying, Miharu said that Hanzo is around with all girls and still gloom. Reiji comes to ask her if she likes to meet Mikuni Shiraishi, the pastry chef. Miharu and Ayaka goes to Sweets Club, where Mikuni making cakes. Mikuni happily see Miharu for the first time and goes to hug her. Miharu asks him for help because she want to impressing Hanzo. Mikuni thinking a little than he finally accepts that he will teach her how to make a heart-shaped St. Honore Cake. Mikuni takes Miharu to Amaboshi Bakery where his family works and lives. Mikuni meets Misaki and Miyuki, his siblings, and ask him for help in order to challenge him next time. Misaki accept his permission and allowed Miharu to take the next test. Mikuni teach Miharu on how to make a perfect St. Honore Cake so he can challenge his brother. Ouji Uebana, Mikuni's classmate, visits him and say that he want to see him doing with Miharu. Although Miharu is struggle for it, Mikuni helps her by playing a tune of his song that helps Miharu complete her heart-shaped St. Honore Cake, much for Mikuni's happy and hugs her tightly, say he will use those money to buy medicine for his sickness father. After that, Miharu and Mikuni goes to see Hanzo and offers a cake in which impressing by Miharu's baking goods. Hanzo thanks Mikuni for helping her passing the test and they're ready to go to the Kitchen Stadium. The Valentine's Day event for the novice students test has just begun. Chairman Ohta announces that Miharu and Mikuni will challenge against his brother Misaki and Ouji Uebana as participant student. Ohta asks Mikuni if he want to show Miharu what he have, and Mikuni agreed that Miharu's love for Hanzo never stop. Then the theme ingredient summer berries are shown and everyone were feeling passion by it. As the battle begin, Miharu and Mikuni cooks and serves three dishes of summer berry: Summer Berry Millefeuille, Summer Berry Chiffon Cake and Summer Berry Daifuku, while Misaki and Ouji makes same as them: Summer Berry Layered Salad, Summer Berry-Banana Bread and Summer Berry Chocolate Macaroon. When the five minutes has left, Mikuni finally managed to save the last three minutes when Miharu don't know how to decorating and at last, the time is up. The three judges: Terry Gordon, Shou Kousaka and Kaede Shima prepares to taste the food prepared by the chefs. Kaede gasps with exciting and say that Berry Daifuku looks awesome, Mr. Gordon added that Berry-Banana Bread is good a little. Chairman Ohta declare that Miharu and Mikuni wins the sixth round, cause Mikuni screams in joy and hugs Miharu tightly while everyone applause. Chairman Ohta congratulate Miharu for passing six battle and say that Team Cupid wins seven battles in row. Mikuni gives Miharu a St. Honore Cake as reward for passing her task. Miharu saw Hanzo along and give him a cake because she win the next battle. Hanzo smiles and said that had stopped flirting with girls and want her along. As the two meets with a kiss and fall in love together, the Team Cupid smiles and decided to eliminate all student from Amanogawa Institute, once and for all. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Miharu Aikawa SagittariuS *Hanzo Akatsume *Kousaku Aozora *Reiji Kouson *Taishi Midorizuka *Luke Kuronuma *Mikuni Shiraishi Supporting Characters *Takuya Ohta *Alex Menning *Ayaka Minashige *Kouya Kunigahara *Misaki and Miyuki Shiraishi *Shunsuke Amanogawa *Yuichi Misugi *Maria Haruno *Ouji Uebana (challenger) *Team Cupid (cameo appearance as shadows) Judges of the Week *Terry Gordon - Patisserie *Shou Kousaka - Food author *Kaede Shima - Top idol Sagitta Battle Information *Miharu Aikawa and Mikuni Shiraishi's dishes: **Summer Berry Millefeuille **Summer Berry Chiffon Cake **Summer Berry Daifuku *Misaki Shiraishi and Ouji Uebana's dishes: **Summer Berry Layered Salad **Summer Berry-Banana Bread **Summer Berry Chocolate Macaroon Trivia *Mikuni's siblings has introduced when he and Miharu visiting Amaboshi Bakery. *Mikuni revealing that he want raise a money to recover his father's sickness. *Miharu managed to pass the baking test exchange for the sixth battle. *The song Starry Sky of Blushing Red is used as an insert song for the first time. *The theme ingredient of the week is the Summer Berry. Category:Iron Chef Sagitta episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio